


The Clawtooth Mountains

by Reader88



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader88/pseuds/Reader88
Summary: Tyrone Trotter, Sanjay Kumar, Caroline Cooper, Patience Mumford, Max Fitzpatrick, Sam Bloomberg, Sly Highgate, and Zeona Zwick finds themselves in a land called Narnia. They discover that a plague has infected most of the Narnians and Aslan informs them that they have to venture northwest to find a cure.





	1. Chapter 1

Caroline said, "Um, we come in peace?"

The panther stopped growling and asked, "You mean no harm to Narnia?"

The eight wizards and witches were surprised that the panther could talk. Tyrone replied, "What's Narnia?"

The panther explained, "The land you're in, of course. Everything between the lamppost in the Western Wood and castle Cair Paravel on the shores of the Eastern Ocean. We are in the northern region of Narnia. Where are you from?"

Max replied, "Great Britain. But we were all at school in Scotland when a strange lightning bolt struck a tree and transported us here."

The panther said, "Hmmmmm. Interesting. Children always come to Narnia under strange circumstances."

Patience asked, "Can all the animals talk in Narnia?"

The panther replied, "Some can but others can't. My name is Azari. What are your names?" The wizards and witches all introduced themselves. Azari said, "I wish you had arrived in Narnia during better times."

Caroline asked, "What's wrong?"

Azari explained, "A strange plague has struck the entire country. Most of the Narnians are sick and some have died. Queen Lucy's healing cordial has no effect and our historians can't find an answer in any of their books."

Sanjay said, "We're so sorry."

Azari said, "But despite our troubles I should help the eight of you find shelter. I have a friend who lives nearby and he should have room in his home."

Azari led the way through the forest and the eight friends followed. Narnia was a beautiful country with tall trees, green grass, blue rivers, and a clear sky. Since it was so hot the friends figured out it was summertime and took their jackets off. Sly asked, "What other creatures live here besides talking animals?"

Azari stated, "Fauns, satyrs, centaurs, dwarfs, giants, nymphs, and gods."

Sanjay said, "Fascinating."

Patience said, "We have centaurs, dwarfs, and giants in our world. But I'm afraid I've never heard of fauns, satyrs, or nymphs."

Tyrone said, "I learned all about Greek and Roman mythology when I went to muggle school. Fauns are creatures that are human from the waist up but are goats from the waist down. Satyrs are more goat-like than fauns. Nymphs are female nature spirits while gods are male nature spirits."

Azari said, "That's correct."

Then they heard galloping and saw a centaur walk up to Azari. The horse part of him had sleek, brown fur but the human part of him had white skin and brown hair. "Good day, Azari," said the centaur.

Azari said, "Good day, Rowanbush. Are you collecting herbs?"

Rowanbush removed a satchel that was around his chest and said, "Yes, the centaurs' medicines are keeping the Narnians alive but it isn't curing anyone." Rowanbush saw the eight humans and asked, "Where did these Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve come from?"

Azari said, "They were brought here by magic from Scotland."

Rowanbush circled them and sniffed them. Rowanbush asked, "Why are you here?"

Zeona said, "We don't know. Probably a fluke accident."

Rowanbush said, "Here in Narnia we all contribute. There are sick Narnians in the glade and we need all the help we can get."

Rowanbush led them to a glade that had sick rabbits, mice, deer, badgers, tigers, unicorns, and fauns lying down between blankets. They were all moaning and mumbling in their delirium. Rowanbush mixed the medicine and instructed the children on how much to give to the Narnians. A dwarf carrying a huge book came into the glade but tripped on a tree root and broke his glasses. Sam took his glasses, took out her wand, and said, " _Oculus Reparo._ " The dwarf's glasses mended themselves and were as good as new.

The dwarf looked at her in fear and asked, "What are you?"

Sam explained, "I'm a witch. All of my friends are wizards and witches."

The dwarf exclaimed, "Wizards and witches in Narnia? We shall not stand for this! Slit their throats immediately!"

Azari jumped onto the dwarf and showed his teeth. "Dandy, if you touch one hair on these children's heads I'll rip your throat out myself. These children are my friends and guests of Narnia. They have shown no harm to any creature since they arrived."

Rowanbush looked at the eight children and asked, "You are skilled in witchcraft and wizardry?"

Max said, "Yes, we may be wizards and witches but we're good wizards and witches."

Azari asked, "Who taught you witchcraft? You must all still be apprentices since you're so young."

Sanjay proudly said, "We are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest magic school in our world."

Dandy said, "I bet you practice Dark magic. All you wizards and witches are the same!"

Sly said, "We have a Defence Against the Dark Arts class but that's the limit of our knowledge on Dark magic."

Zeona said, "We're only in our third year. We're hardly a danger to anyone. In our world very few people pay attention to kids."

Dandy said, "Narnia already suffered enough under one witch. If any of you cause any harm to Narnia I'll deal with you myself." Dandy picked up his book and left the glade.

After they finished treating the Narnians, Azari led them down a forest path to a small cottage. Azari knocked on the door and asked, "Pumpermell, are you home?"

A creature completely covered with brown fur, hooves, and ram horns opened the door. Pumpermell was a satyr but his appearance didn't bother the children; in fact, the girls thought he looked handsome. Pumpermell asked, "Are these Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve?"

Max replied, "Yes, we are. We seek shelter but we don't want to impose."

Pumpermell said, "Come in, children. Humans are always welcome in Narnia and in my humble home." Pumpermell's cottage had a small living room with a fireplace and a bookshelf; a kitchen with a long, wooden table, a stove, dishes, and buckets; and a small bedroom in the back. Pumpernell said, "It isn't much but I have extra mattresses so you can sleep in the living room."

Patience said, "This is more than enough. Thank you, Pumpermell."

Pumpermell cooked up some vegetable soup for dinner and had mixed berries with cream for dessert. Over dinner the eight children explained what they were. Pumpermell said, "I'm not afraid of you because you say you're skilled in witchcraft. I can tell by looking at your young, bright faces that you know how to use magic responsibly."

Sanjay said, "I'm guessing that Narnia does not have good memories about wizards and witches."

Azari nodded and explained, "Before High King Peter and his siblings ruled from Cair Paravel the White Witch ruled Narnia for a hundred years. She also placed a powerful spell over the country so that it was always winter but never Christmas."

Sam said, "What? That's just evil!"

Pumpermell looked at the clock and said, "Oh, dear. Its getting late. Off to bed. We can finish exchanging stories in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azari is pronounced Ah-zar-ee. Azari is the name of T'Challa's grandfather and son in the animated Avengers movies. Since Azari was the name of two Black Panthers I decided to also give a Narnian panther that name.


	2. Chapter 2

The eight wizards and witches slept on mattresses stuffed with straw in Pumpermell's living room. When Max drifted off to sleep he found himself standing by a river, the same river he and his friends had arrived at. He knelt down to take a drink when he heard a voice say, "Peace, Son of Adam."

Max turned and saw a huge, golden lion. Max asked, "Who are you?"

The lion replied, "I am Aslan."

Max repeated, "Aslan, Aslan. Have we met before? I feel like I know you from somewhere."

Aslan smiled and said, "One of your greatest gifts is your faith. I'm good friends with God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Spirit. Since you have unbreakable faith in God I assume that you'll have unbreakable faith in me. This is the reason why I brought you and your friends to Narnia."

Max asked, "Why?"

Aslan stated, "Come now. We have a journey to make."

Max followed Aslan north and soon they were out of Narnia. Max asked, "What is this country?"

Aslan replied, "The Wild Lands of the North. But you and your friends must travel northwest to the Clawtooth Mountains. There you will find flowers that will cure all the Narnians and purge the plague from this land."

Max asked, "What if we fail?"

Aslan said, "You will not fail. I will offer help when it is needed." Then Aslan opened his mouth and roared. His roar was terrifying and beautiful at the same time.

Max woke up and saw that it was dawn. He shook all his friends awake and exclaimed, "Guys, wake up! We have an important mission to complete!" Max also woke up Azari and Pumpermell. Then he told everyone about the dream he had.

Sanjay asked, "Who's Aslan?"

Azari laughed and repeated, "Who's Aslan? What a question!"

Pumpermell twisted Azari's tail and said, "Azari, our friends have just arrived. How are they supposed to know everything about Narnia?"

Azari said, "Of course. I'm terribly sorry, children. Aslan is the Great Lion. He's the Lord of the Wood, the King of Narnia, and the Son of the Emperor-beyond-the-sea. He created Narnia and this whole world and every creature in it."

Pumpermell continued, "But Aslan isn't often here. He lives in his own country on the other side of the Eastern Ocean. That's why Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve are assigned by Aslan to rule over Narnia."

Tyrone said, "So when Aslan tells us to go on a quest we better start packing." Pumpermell got out nine sacks and filled them with food and supplies. Then Pumpermell went into his bedroom and came out with a Khopesh sword.

When they went outside Sanjay asked, "Do you have any hippogriffs or winged horses who can fly us to the Clawtooth Mountains? We'll get there a lot faster if we fly."

Pumpermell asked, "What's a hippogriff?"

Patience explained, "A creature that has the front legs, wings, and head of an eagle and the hind legs and tail of a horse. Since you've never heard of hippogriffs I'm guessing that none live in Narnia."

Azari shook his head and said, "No, but we do have griffins and winged horses. Unfortunately, Chubbs the robin said that every griffin and winged horse in Narnia is sick with the plague. I'm afraid we'll have to walk."

Pumpermell said, "Besides, if a giant saw us flying in the air they would bring us a down with a well-aimed boulder."

Caroline asked, "Are there any other dangers we should be aware of?"

Azari said, "I've heard stories of dragons that live in the north. The White Witch's army came from the north and we may run into those Dark creatures."

Sly asked, "What kinds of Dark creatures?"

Pumpermell explained, "Ogres, minotaurs, werewolves, hags, harpies, cyclopes, those kinds of creatures."

Azari said, "Can you children deal with these Dark creatures? You said that Defence Against the Dark Arts is a class at your school."

Patience said, "Yes, but we're only third-years. We don't have nearly as much experience in the real world."

Pumpermell said, "Then this quest will help you gain plenty of experience."

They all walked north and climbed a huge hill. Azari said, "This hill marks the northern border of Narnia. Beyond that is wild country. No Narnian ever ventures north unless they have to."

Caroline said, "We have to. If we don't all the Narnians will perish and Narnia itself will be no more."

Pumpermell took out a compass and the arrow pointed northwest. Sam exclaimed, "Come on, everybody! Adventure awaits!"


	3. Chapter 3

The ten companions walked northwest. The North was a rough and stony moor; there were hardly any trees. Azari grumbled and said, "I can't imagine anyone living in a place without forests. Trees offer shelter and shade. They also grow food and are possessed by dryads who are wonderful company."

Max said, "This country reminds me of the Highlands of Scotland but there is a forest next to Hogwarts."

Sanjay said, "Its probably best that we don't speak unless we need to. We don't want to attract attention to ourselves." They continued walking but in silence.

When the sun started to set Max pointed to some rocks and said, "We can set up camp there."

Pumpermell gathered firewood while Caroline and Patience rationed out the food. Max took out his wand, pointed it at the firewood, and said, " _Incendio!_ "

Soon they had a roaring fire. They roasted bread, cheese, and fish on sticks. Sly said, "This ain't like the food served in the Great Hall but it'll do."

Pumpermell asked, "Can you tell us more about your school? Who teaches there? What are your fellow classmates like?"

Sam said, "Well, the headmaster is Professor Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of modern times. He's been asked to be Minister for Magic but he prefers being a teacher."

Azari asked, "What's a Minister for Magic?"

Patience explained, "The wizard or witch in charge of the Ministry of Magic, which is our government."

Pumpermell asked, "Is this a hereditary title, like a king or queen?"

Sly said, "No, its an elected position. People vote for who they want as the Minister."

Azari asked, "Does your Ministry treat people well?"

Zeona said, "That's a complicated question. The Ministry spends most of its time making sure muggles remain ignorant about the wizarding world."

Pumpermell asked, "What are muggles?"

Caroline said, "Non-magical humans. A wizard or witch whose parents are both muggles are called muggle-borns. Tyrone, Max, and I are muggle-borns."

Azari asked, "Does it matter whether or not you are a muggle-born? Is magic harder for you to master?"

Sanjay stated, "Many muggle-borns have been considered the greatest wizard or witch of their age. But some pure-bloods do believe they're better than muggle-borns."

Pumpermell said, "I take it that pure-bloods are people who come from families where the family members are all wizards."

Zeona said, "Yes. My parents claim that we're pure-bloods although I'm pretty sure we have muggle and muggle-born ancestors. Laws are always in pure-bloods' favour but I don't think its right."

Patience said, "There are also half-bloods. When a wizard or witch marries a muggle or muggle-born their children are called half-bloods. I'm a half-blood."

Tyrone said, "Finally, there are squibs. A squib is a person who comes from a magical family but has no magical powers. My stepfather is a squib and, as a result, he faces ridicule and degradation in the wizarding world. That's why he now lives completely in the world of the muggles."

Azari said, "Your world sounds very divided and so unlike Narnia."

Pumpermell said, "Its getting late. Time to sleep."

The next day they moved out at the crack of dawn. Sanjay looked to the west and said, "I think I see giants."

They all turned and Pumpermell said, "Yes, those are giants."

Patience worriedly asked, "What should we do?"

Azari said, "Keep moving and avoid eye contact." Unfortunately when the giants saw them they began to throw boulders!

Sam yelled, "What do we do?"

Sanjay exclaimed, "We should cast a Disillusionment Charm on ourselves! Then the giants won't be able to see us!"

Sly said, "Uh, Sanjay, not everyone is as good with charms as you are!"

Sanjay said, "I'll cast the spell! Just stand still!" Sanjay waved his wand and said the incantation. The wizards and witches and Azari and Pumpermell felt a curious sensation as though Sanjay had just smashed eggs on their heads; cold trickles ran down their bodies from their heads to their toes. Then their bodies took on the exact colours and textures of the landscape. They had become chameleons.

Then they heard the giants say, "Where did they go?" "They just disappeared." "They must be very powerful magicians." Zeona said, "Those giants are as dimwitted as the ones in our world."

They snuck away from the giants and made it to the edge of a swamp. Azari asked, "Do we have to go through that?"

Pumpermell took out his compass and said, "Yes, that direction leads northwest."

Azari said, "My instincts tell me we'll run into creatures as fearsome as the giants."

Sly said, "Its getting late. We'll bunk here for the night."

Max said, "And we'll take turns standing guard. I'll take first watch." After they ate their dinner and settled down for bed, Max looked up at the sky. He saw the stars although they formed constellations unfamiliar to him. Looks like his Astronomy lessons wouldn't be much help here. Max looked at the swamp and then looked at his friends. He was wondering if they would succeed in their quest and return home to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day they traveled into the swamp. Azari sniffed the air and said, "This place is a breeding ground for several Dark creatures. The sooner we leave the better."

They had barely gone far when a herd of minotaurs came out of the shadows! A minotaur with a nose ring unsheathed his sword and said, "All trespassers must die."

Patience explained, "Sir, we're not trespassing. We're just trying to get through your swamp so that we can complete our quest. If we don't, the creatures of Narnia will die."

Nose Ring said, "Really? A fitting end to the creatures who defeated the White Witch and our fellow brothers who served her loyally."

Sam said, "Look, beef brains. If you don't move out of the way then we'll have to force you out of the way." The minotaurs laughed. Sam took out her wand, pointed it at Nose Ring, and exclaimed, " _Expelliarmus!_ " A jet of red light shot out of Sam's wand and caused Nose Ring's sword to fly out of his reach.

Then Max pointed his wand and exclaimed, " _Stupefy!_ " A jet of red light shot out of Max's wand and knocked Nose Ring off his feet.

The other minotaurs looked nervous until one with a battle axe raced towards the groups. He lifted his axe high and Zeona raised her wand and exclaimed, " _Incendio!_ " The axe turned red hot and the minotaur dropped it with a roar of pain.

While he was busy nursing his burned hands Sly pointed at a minotaur's club and said, " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " The club levitated and then dropped on the axe minotaur's head, knocking him unconscious.

Sam asked, "Who else wants a piece of us?" The minotaurs all backed away and ran for their lives!

Pumpermell laughed and said, "That was amazing! I wish we had you with us at the Battle of Beruna."

They continued traveling through the swamp. Then a warm voice told Max, "Take out your handkerchief. Use it to cover your nose and mouth."

Max turned and asked his friends, "Did anyone tell me something?"

Sam replied, "Noooo..." Max took out his handkerchief and used it to cover his nose and mouth.

Sanjay asked, "What are you doing?" Before Max could explain a sickly sweet smell wafted through the clearing.

Azari yawned and said, "I feel really sleepy..." Then he curled up and fell asleep. Pumpermell yawned and fell asleep too. Then the wizards and witches yawned and fell asleep. Max thought,  _The scent must be some kind of burning herb. Its sent them to sleep._ Then he noticed some huge creatures heading their way. He quickly hid behind a bush. Six huge creatures with a single eye on each of their faces came and picked up his friends. Max thought,  _Those must be cyclopes._

The first cyclops said, "We'll be eating good tonight!"

A second cyclops said, "Satyrs always taste good when roasted properly."

A third cyclops said, "Humans organs taste great when you spice them with the right herbs." The six cyclopes picked up Azari, Pumpermell, Max, Sam, Tyrone, Sanjay, Caroline, Patience, Sly, and Zeona and hefted them on their shoulders. Max took out his wand and said the Disillusionment Charm. Then he followed the cyclopes.

After walking for twenty minutes they arrived at a clearing. The cyclopes took Pumpermell's swords and the wizards' and witches' wands. Then they put them in cages. The cyclopes were ten feet tall so the Stunning Spell wouldn't work. Max took off his bag and found some dried fish. He took out his wand, pointed it at the fish, and said, " _Incendio._ " Then he walked near the cyclopes, still invisible thanks to the Disillusionment Charm.

A cyclops asked, "What's that wonderful smell?"

Another cyclops exclaimed, "Fish!"

Max walked away from the clearing and the cyclops followed the fish smell. Max led them away from his friends but wondered where he was going to take the cyclopes and how he was going to defeat them. After Max walked past some pine trees he noticed a pine tree swaying by itself. Then it fell down and pushed a cyclops down a slippery hill. Other pine tree fell down and knocked the cyclopes down the hill. Max climbed the top of a tree and saw the cyclopes roll into a river and disappear downstream.

Max rushed back to the clearing and saw his friends were regaining consciousness. He pointed his wand at each cage lock and said, " _Alohomora._ " The cages unlocked and his friends were freed. Pumpermell went to where the cyclopes had dropped their weapons and picked up his sickle-shaped sword. The wizards and witches also retrieved their wands.

Sam asked Max, "Did you get rid of the cyclopes?"

Max said, "Yes, with some help."

Azari said, "Thank you, Max. You are a smart and resourceful wizard."

Sanjay asked, "How did you know that you had to cover your nose and mouth?"

Max said, "A warm voice told me to."

Caroline asked, "How did you defeat the cyclopes?"

Max said, "I used the smell of burning fish to lead them away. Then when we were near some pines, the trees fell down and knocked the cyclopes into the river."

Tyrone asked, "But who told you to cover your nose and mouth?"

Max explained, "The same creature who pushed the trees down. Aslan, the Great Lion."

Azari said, "I knew it! I knew Aslan would be watching over us!"

Pumpermell said, "Let's keep traveling before it gets dark."

When the sun started to set they set up camp in a cave. Azari said, "I'll take the first watch. Max, since you're the hero of the day, you are relieved from sentry duty."

Max said, "That's not necessary."

Sly said, "You deserve it. Now get some sleep." Max laid down on his back, wrapped himself in a blanket, and drifted off to the land of dreams.   


	5. Chapter 5

The next day they continued their journey through the swamp. Unfortunately, they ran into some harpies. The winged monsters swooped down and tried to carry them off. Caroline took out her wand and yelled, " _Immobulus!"_ Most of the harpies were frozen in midair but a few others were still flying around. Then Pumpermell took out his sword, swung it in a few fluid movements, and cut off their wings. When the harpies saw their sisters frozen and wingless they flew away in fear.

Sam said, "I might have second thoughts about joining the Holyhead Harpies."

Azari asked, "Why would you want to join up with such monstrous creatures?"

Sam explained, "They're not really harpies, its the name of a Quidditch team."

Pumpermell asked, "What's Quidditch?"

Sam explained, "The most popular sport in the wizarding world." While they were walking Sam explained the rules of Quidditch and her dad's role as Beater for the Falmouth Falcons. 

Then they ran into a pack of werewolves. The werewolves growled and showed their fierce teeth. One werewolf who was bigger and stronger than the others said, "Outsiders aren't allowed to go through werewolf territory. Turn back."

Azari told the alpha male, "I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you let us pass. If you win, then you can kill us, eat us, whatever you wish to do to us."

Tyrone said, "Azari, are you sure this is a good idea? In our world, werewolves are given a classification of five X's. That means they're extremely dangerous."

Azari said, "I'm a beast so I know how to fight these creatures."

Zeona asked, "What are werewolves doing out in the middle of the day? In our world humans and wizards only turn into werewolves when a full moon is out."

Sanjay said, "Plus, when a human or wizard becomes a werewolf they can't talk. They don't remember being human. They would attack their best friend or brother without a second thought."

Max said, "These werewolves may be able to talk but that doesn't mean they have humane spirits like the animals of Narnia."

The alpha male stepped forward and told Azari, "I accept your challenge. But be warned; I have never lost a match. Do you still want to proceed?"

Azari said, "Yes."

The questers and the werewolf pack created a circle around Azari and the alpha werewolf. The alpha attacked first and sank his teeth into Azari's back. Azari shook him off and attempted to claw his face. The alpha moved his face away and used his claws to scratch Azari's front legs. Azari found it hard to walk and then the alpha started biting and clawing with no mercy. Azari bit and clawed back as well. Soon they were rolling around on the ground, a mix of black and brown fur was flying everywhere. But Azari soon gained the upper hand. He jumped on top of the alpha, sank his teeth into his throat, and didn't let go until the alpha stopped moving. When the werewolf pack saw their leader was dead they started to back away. Azari faced the werewolves, his mouth dripping with blood, and said, "I have won the match and your leader is defeated. Let us pass. Unless anyone else wants to challenge me?" The werewolves immediately ran away and the questers were allowed to continue their journey.

Soon they reached the edge of the swamp. On the other side was a great plain. Patience said, "Its so nice to be out of that dreadful swamp!"

Sly said, "Yeah, I can breathe again!"

Pumpermell said, "Just because we've left the swamp doesn't mean we're out of danger."

They continued walking in a northwest direction. Max said, "Look, a mountain range! We must be getting closer to the Clawtooth Mountains."

Then a voice said, "That's right. You're getting close. But you don't want to go in through the front door."

Max took out his wand and asked, "Who said that?" Then a green man who looked to be about five feet tall with a horn growing out of his forehead popped out of the ground.

Azari asked, "What creature are you?"

The green man said, "I'm a gnome, of course."

Zeona repeated, "A gnome? Gnomes come into my parents' garden all the time and they look nothing like you."

Sanjay said, "Zeona, we're in another dimension. The laws of magic and the habits and appearances of magical creatures are different here."

Patience asked the gnome, "Do you have a name?"

The gnome said, "Buxton, a soldier in the service of the nation of Bism." Buxton then pulled out a spear with three points out of the ground.

Sam asked, "Why can't we go in through the front door? Are the Clawtooth Mountains in trouble?"

Buxton replied, "Oh yes, great trouble. An army is attempting to break down the door with a battering ram. They want to get inside the mountain, slay the dragons, and plunder all the treasures."

Sly repeated, "Dragons?"

Buxton said, "Yes, dragons. They are the most noble creatures here in the north but also very stubborn and full of pride. The gnomes of Bism have always tried to be civil with the dragons but the dragons refuse any help we offer them. They claim that they can defeat their enemies by themselves."

Buxton led them down his hole and soon they were walking through an underground tunnel. Max asked, "Are there several underground tunnels around here?"

Buxton replied, "Why, yes. The surface is riddled with dangerous creatures. That's why its safer for us gnomes to travel via tunnels to get where we want to go. Our underground tunnel system stretches as far as the Eastern Sea and the land of the giants."

Azari said, "I don't like the underground. I'm a panther, I prefer trees and the sky."

Soon Buxton led them to a huge oak door. Buxton said, "Before we proceed into the mountain I need to know why you're here. What do you want from the dragons?"

Max said, "We need the flowers of the Clawtooth Mountains. Narnia is suffering from a plague and those flowers are the only cure."

Buxton scrunched his face in thought and replied, "I can't guarantee that the dragons will give up their flowers. You may need to offer them something in return. But since the dragons already have a plentiful supply of treasure I doubt you can give them anything that they can't get themselves."

Sam said, "We don't care what we gotta do. Just let us in so we can start negotiating." Buxton opened the door and led them inside.


	6. Chapter 6

The mountain was completely hollow on the inside. Buxton put two of his fingers in his mouth and gave out a whistle. Then a green dragon flew down to their level. Buxton said, "Ember, nice to see you again. Did you do something different with your scales?"

Ember had a long, lithe body; a long snout; long, powerful legs; sharp claws; bat's wings; and a tail that was yards long. She was about the same size as a Narnian griffin or a wizarding world hippogriff. She asked Buxton, "What do you and your friends want?"

Ember's breath smelled like ash. She could easily roast them if she wanted to. Buxton replied, "They need the flowers."

Ember asked, "For what?"

Pumpermell stepped forward and said, "To heal the creatures of Narnia."

Ember repeated, "Narnia? You are all loyal to Aslan?"

Max said, "Yes, Aslan himself appeared to me in a dream and told me we had to venture northwest to the Clawtooth Mountains to find a cure."

Ember said, "Follow me."

Ember led them through the long and ancient tunnels of the mountain. On the walls were cave paintings of dragons, knights, and other creatures. Sanjay asked, "Will you get in trouble if we're found?"

Ember replied, "Yes. Humans, gnomes, satyrs, talking animals, and other outsiders aren't allowed in our mountains. Unless we're turning them into a meal."

Sanjay gulped and Tyrone asked, "Who rules this mountain, anyway?"

Ember replied, "The ruler of the Clawtooth Mountains is Lord Brockfang. A Dragon Lord or Lady rules the mountain and the other surrounding lands. They're also commander of the Dragon Army. The general is second-in-command of the army."

Caroline asked, "Are you in the Dragon Army as well?"

Ember replied, "Yes, I'm a scout garden. If I prove myself in battle then I might be promoted." Ember then led them to a huge room that had blue flowers shooting out of rich, loamy soil. Ember stated, "This is where we grow our flowers. They have powerful healing properties so creatures are always trying to steal them. But there's no need for you to steal since I'm giving them to you."

Max said, "Alright. We'll take as much we can carry."

Everyone picked bushels of the flowers and put them in their travel bags.

Azari asked, "Will we make it to Narnia in time? What if the plague has already killed everyone?"

Pumpermell said, "Don't talk like that. I'm sure Narnia is still fighting to stay alive."

Ember said, "Wait here." Then she left the garden. A while later she returned with four other dragons. Ember explained, "These are my closest friends." She pointed to a red dragon with her tail and said, "This is Brand." She pointed to a black dragon and said, "This is Bracken." She pointed to a blue dragon and said, "This is Flibber." And, lastly, she pointed to a bronze dragon with silver claws and gold horns, "And this is Algador."

The dragons all said, "How do you do?" Ember led them down the tunnels and out of the mountain through a different exit. Ember said, "Okay, each dragon will carry two passengers. We fly south to Narnia!" Max and Sam climbed onto Brand's back, Caroline and Patience climbed onto Bracken's back, Sanjay and Tyrone climbed onto Flibber's back, Azari and Pumpermell climbed onto Algador's back, and Sly and Zeona climbed onto Ember's back. Then the dragons flapped their wings and started flying south as fast as they could.

The dragons didn't stop to rest but the ten questers all nodded off. When they woke up they saw the rising sun in the east. They also saw a castle. Azari said, "That's Cair Paravel! You should land there so that the Kings and Queens can distribute the flowers to all of Narnia."

The dragons flew east to Cair Paravel and when they landed there was a panic. Soldiers comprised of three centaurs, two satyrs, two fauns, a tiger, a stag, and a dwarf surrounded the dragons. One of the fauns bleated, "What do you dragons want in Narnia?"

Pumpermell said, "Mr. Tumnus, its us. We've gotten back from the north. We found the flowers."

The questers all got off the dragons' backs. Max said, "We need to get these flowers to every corner of Narnia. It will heal everyone and stop this plague."

Mr. Tumnus said, "I'll get the Kings and Queens out here at once!"

Mr. Tumnus ran into the castle, his hooves slapping the grass and stones loudly. All the questers waited with anticipation while the dragons dared not move since the Narnian soldiers had their weapons at the ready. Soon four grown-ups dressed in beautiful robes stepped outside.

Azari said, "Your Majesties!" Then he and Pumpermell bowed so the eight wizards and witches bowed as well.

They said, "Rise, saviors of Narnia."

Pumpermell said, "Your Majesties, these children are Tyrone, Sanjay, Sly, Zeona, Patience, Caroline, Max, and Sam. They came from another world, the wizarding world, because of the Deep Magic. We never would have found the flowers if it weren't for them."

The first King told them, "Thank you, brave wizards and witches. Narnia owes you a debt of gratitude."

Max said, "Thanks, King...?"

"Peter, High King Peter," replied the oldest Pevensie sibling. He pointed to his brother and sisters and said, "These are my siblings, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy."

Patience said, "Honoured to meet you."

Queen Susan said, "Thanks, but I believe we should get the griffins and winged horses who aren't ill and distribute these flowers to the ill." Soon a flock of griffins and a herd of winged horses were sent flying over Narnia in all directions.

Queen Lucy said, "You must all be hungry and tired from your journey. Come inside."

The ten questers were led to the Great Hall where they treated to a huge banquet. The five dragons outside were also fed and watered. A badger came over with a huge book, an inkwell, and a quill pen. He said, "I would like to hear about your adventure and your wizarding world." The eight wizards and witches talked about their quest and their world.

High King Peter asked, "Did you come from the same world as us or from a different dimension?"

Sanjay said, "Its plausible that there are multiple Earths that exist throughout the multiverse. But you could have come from the same world as us, its just that the Deep Magic pulled us into Narnia at different times. Plus the wizarding world is hidden from the muggle world so there's no way you would have known about it."

After they ate all ten questers were led to bedrooms and immediately fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

But they were woken up by Mr. Tumnus a few hours later. He said, "You're all needed outside. Its urgent!"          


	7. Chapter 7

In the castle courtyard was Buxton and a black dragon with a yellow stripe running across his back. Tyrone thought, _He looks like a scaly road._ Buxton said, "The Clawtooth Mountains have been captured and the dragons have been detained. I'm sure the horde is keeping the dragons alive so that the dragons can teach them how to use the magical artifacts. Thunder was able to escape and I said we should fly to Narnia. By now Narnia should be recovering from the plague and now owes the dragons because it was the flowers of the Clawtooth Mountains that purged the plague."

Sam said, "My friends and I will fight."

High King Peter added, "So will the Narnian Army. We'll make sure the the griffins and winged horses send our soldiers to the mountain."

Thunder said, "I'd better the lead the way. I know the best places to fly through so that the horde won't detect us. Also, there is no need for the whole army to come. You don't want to leave your country unprotected."

Max said, "Sam, Sly, Zeona, and I will go the mountain. Tyrone, Sanjay, Patience, and Caroline will stay here in Narnia."

Fauns, satyrs, dwarfs, and animals that could fit on the backs of the griffins, winged horses, and dragons were chosen to fight for the Clawtooth Mountains. Max and Sam rode on Brand's back while Sly and Zeona rode on Ember's back. King Peter and Queen Susan rode on Thunder's back with Buxton. As they flew over the Wild Lands of the North, Max thought about how easier it would have been to fly to the mountains when they were questing for the flowers. Now they were traveling back to the mountains to save it from a terrible fate.

Thunder led the fleet to a short mountain. Buxton got off and explained, "There are several tunnels that the gnomes use to travel across the North. There's a tunnel here that will lead to the cellars. You must follow in my exact footsteps. When we get to the cellars I will direct the Army to the places where the horde has settled. We will have the element of surprise and should be able to greatly reduce their numbers." Buxton led them through a cave and then through a tunnel. The winged horses and griffins stayed behind just in case the Army needed a fast getaway or if members of the horde attempted to escape.

When they got to the cellars Ember said, "I can smell the horde."

Brand said, "As do I. They'll regret the day they ever stepped foot on our mountains."

Pumpermell took out his sickle-shaped sword and said, "Less talking, more fighting."

Buxton directed the Narnians to where the horde were. The horde was comprised of werewolves, hags, ogres, harpies, cyclopes, minotaurs, and several other Dark creatures. The Narnians took the horde completely by surprise; the fauns and satyrs fought with their swords, hooves, and horns; the dwarfs fought with their swords, arrows, and axes; and the animals fought with their teeth and claws. Max, Sam, Sly, and Zeona fought with their hands. Professor Snape had started to teach students how to duel in their second-year. He made sure Max and Sam never fought Sly and Zeona because they were friends. Max and Sam were always paired up with nasty Slytherins who got away with dirty tricks. Sly and Zeona were always paired with Gryffindors who never gave them the benefit of the doubt.

However Sam definitely crossed a line when she used the Cruciatus Curse on a werewolf. The werewolf howled in pain and when Sam saw his eyes she saw that he wanted his torment to end. Sam lowered her wand, which is what the wolf expected. He bared his teeth and pounced on Sam. Max pointed his wand at the werewolf and exclaimed, " _Stupefy!_ " The werewolf lost consciousness. Max yelled, "Sam, what is the matter with you? You used an Unforgivable Curse! If we were back home not only would you be expelled from Hogwarts, you'd be sent to Azkaban!"

Sam said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. We're at war and during the Wizarding War Mr. Barty Crouch said it was okay to use the Unforgivable Curses against the Dark Lord's followers."

Sly said, "In my opinion, I think its good to use the Dark Arts in emergencies and this war is definitely an emergency."

Zeona said, "This is a _battle_ , not a war." Zeona scrunched her face in concentration and said, "Unless this is supposed to be the precursor to a war. Unless this has all been a distraction..." As the werewolf regained consciousness, Zeona pointed her wand between his eyes. Zeona asked, "Is this a diversion? Is the horde planning to attack Narnia?"

The werewolf growled but Zeona shot fire out of her wand and burned the werewolf. The werewolf said, "Enough! I'll talk. Yes, the attack on the Clawtooth Mountains was planned to draw half the Narnian army to the north. The dragons of the Clawtooth Mountains have a strict honour code and don't plunder treasure like other dragons. We made sure one of the dragons escaped so that the gnome would have quick transport to Narnia."

Max asked, "Why does the horde want Narnia? To avenge the White Witch?"

The werewolf said, "Yes. They plan to kill all the Narnians and make Narnia a country for the Dark creatures."

Sly said, "We've been hustled. Zeona, the Sorting Hat knew what it was doing when it put you in Slytherin. You're sly, cunning, have great insight, and powerful instincts."

The four wizards and witches told the King and Queen about the horde's real plan. King Peter said, "With our army divided Narnia won't stand a chance."

"With some help from the dragons I'm sure we'll be more than a match for the Darkness." The dragon who said that had black scales, silver horns, and bronze claws.

Thunder said, "Lord Brockfang, I propose to lead a squadron of dragons to Narnia."

Lord Brockfang said, "Permission denied, Captain. I'll lead the attack squadrons myself."

After all the dragons were freed and the corpses cleared, the skies were soon filled with dragons, winged horses, and griffins carrying the Narnians, four Hogwarts students, and a single gnome. When they got to Narnia Sam saw smoke. Sam said, "I think the battle is over there!"

She pointed at the smoke and King Peter said, "That's the Western Region. Fly there!" When they got to the Western Wood they saw trees, animals, fauns, satyrs, centaurs, unicorns, dwarfs, griffins, and winged horses fighting the horde. When the dragons touched down King Peter said, "No fire. If you burn the trees you'll kill the dryads." The dragons fought the horde with teeth and claws. Tyrone, Sanjay, Patience, and Caroline were also fighting.

King Peter asked, "Status report?" Sanjay pointed at a beefy minotaur and said, "I think that one is the leader. Take him out and I'm sure we can end this battle."

King Peter drew out his sword. Tyrone said, "Sanjay and I will use a Disillusionment Charm on you so that you'll be invisible."

Sanjay took King Peter's cape, waved his wand, and said the magic words. Sanjay draped it over King Peter's body and said, "Now you're invisible. But I'm not sure how long it will last." King Peter used his impromptu Invisibility Cloak to sneak up behind the minotaur and cut off his head. When the horde saw their leader was dead they gave a wail of defeat and started to retreat. Some of the Narnians tried to follow them but King Peter said, "Let them go. They've learned their lesson."     


	8. Chapter 8

To commemorate their victory, a great feast was held in the northern region of Narnia. The eight wizards and witches, Azari, and Pumpernell were the heroes so they sat near the Kings and Queens. Lots of great dishes were served: cakes, pies, tarts, trifles, scones, salad, soups, breads, fried fish, pasties, et cetera. Of course, many drinks were served to wah down the food: beer, ale, cordial, fizz, et cetera.

The feast lasted for three days, during which the Kings, Queens, Azari, and Pumpermell introduced the Hogwarts students to other Narnian residents. On the third day, in the evening, Max heard a voice calling him. He beckoned them to follow and they saw Aslan.

When King Peter turned around he saw Aslan. He immediately got down on one knee and all the other Narnians bowed as well. Aslan said, "Rise. Narnia may have been lost if it weren't for the help of eight Hogwarts students. All of you please step forward." The eight wizarding friends walked up to Aslan. Aslan said, "Kneel." They all got down on one knee. Aslan said, "I hereby declare that all eight of you are Knights of Narnia."

The Narnians cheered while the eight friends gave themselves funny looks. Sly asked, "Is this title good outside of Narnia? Will it help us get any perks in our world or other worlds? In fact, do we come from the same Earth as the Kings and Queens?"

Aslan smiled and said, "Your titles will grant you certain privileges. There are different universes and parallel Earths. You come from the wizarding world, an Earth parallel to the Kings' and Queens' world. They came from a different Earth. Their Earth does not have as much magic as yours but it still has a little. There have been accounts of wizards traveling to other dimensions and people from other dimensions have visited the wizarding world. But these accounts have been kept secret in the Department of Mysteries, so feel free to tell the Unspeakables about your adventures. But this is not the last adventure you will experience in another dimension."

Tyrone rubbed his forehead and said, "My head hurts from all this dimension talk."

Patience asked, "Aslan, can we go home now? Narnia is safe and we really should be getting back to Hogwarts."

Sanjay said, "We're probably way behind in our homework. We'll never pass our exams if we don't catch up!"

Max said, "Homework? There's probably a 'Missing Wizards' report out on us. Our parents must be worried sick."

Aslan said, "Don't worry, all will be set right."

Then a dark cloud came down. Zeona said, "I think that's our ticket home."

Azari and Pumpermell walked up to the eight wizards and witches. Azari said, "Goodbye. You're the greatest wizards and witches I've ever met."

Pumpermell started crying and said, "I'm going to miss you all."

They all hugged. Then a lightning bolt zapped all eight of them. Soon they were leaving Narnia behind. They traveled through the sky, past the stars, across time and space, and soon landed back on the Hogwarts grounds.

Sanjay said, "Yes! Home, sweet home."

Tyrone said, "I never thought I would miss homework so much."

Hagrid walked by he asked, "What're the eight of yer up to?"

Patience exclaimed, "Hasn't anyone wondered where we've gone?"

Sanjay said, "Patience, quiet! Hagrid, what day is it?"

Hagrid said, "November ninth. Are ya alright?"

Sanjay said, "Yes, sir, never better."

They parted ways with the gamekeeper and walked inside the castle. Max said, "It looks like that our adventures in Narnian universe didn't take up any time in the wizarding world. That is extremely fortunate."

Everyone agreed and Tyrone asked, "How should we contact the Department of Mysteries?"

Sly said, "My dad plays poker with an Unspeakable so I can send a letter to him via owl."

Caroline asked, "Should we tell anyone about our adventures in Narnia?"

Sanjay said, "No. First, they'll think we're crazy. Second, travelling between dimensions is cool but it can be problematic. There's a reason why the Unspeakables are so secretive that they don't even answer to the Minister of Magic. There are some things wizardkind is better off not knowing about."


End file.
